It's just a joke, isn't it?
by MissTerry
Summary: What would Link’s adventure would have looked like if he didn’t take it for serious? My first fanfiction! Read and Review!
1. Meet Link

It's just a joke, isn't it?  
  
What would Link's adventure would have looked like if he didn't take it for serious?  
  
MissTerry : hey hey! This is my first fanfic that I actually post! Oki, I guess I have to put the disclaimer somewhere around... I do not own Zelda! *tadaa* I wish I would, but I don't ;.; Anyways... enjoy!  
  
**********  
  
Chapter 1 : Meet Link  
  
In the depths of the Kokiri Forest...  
  
Deku Tree : Ooh, Navi the fairy. I have a quest for thee. You shall fly to the boy without a fairy and bring him back to me.  
  
Navi : Yes I shall.  
  
Deku Tree : But thou must hurry, the curse who was cast on me is raging and I won't... I won't... *falls asleep*  
  
Navi : Deku Tree?  
  
Deku Tree : *snores and starts drooling*[A/N : if a tree can speak, yes it can drool]  
  
Navi : DEKU TREE!  
  
Deku Tree : Ooh Aah?  
  
Navi : It's been the FIFTH time you fall asleep!  
  
Deku Tree : Ohh... five you sayest? What was I saying... Oh yeah, Bring back the boy without a fairy because...  
  
Navi : *losing patience* you're afraid that the curse will finish you off, yes I KNOW!  
  
Deku Tree : Now flee Navi, flee Navi the Fairy! ... *falls asleep*  
  
Navi : Yeah yeah... *flies away*  
  
So Navi now flies to the boy's house. She bumps into the fence, says hello to a Kokiri girl and finally arrives at destination. The boy in a green tunic is sleeping in his bed. We all know it's Link so no presentations are needed XD  
  
Navi : Hello!  
  
Link : *mumbles* Now Mido, my boots aren't shiny enough...  
  
Navi : I said, HELLO!!!  
  
Link : *turns around*  
  
Navi : grrr... why does this have to happen to me?! *grabs a bucket and flies away from the house*  
  
Link : *turns around again, and opens his eyes* I'm sure I heard someone... Navi comes back with the bucket full of water and splashes Link.  
  
Link :*yells*AAAH COLD!!!  
  
Navi : Finally you're awake!  
  
Link : I WAS ALREADY AWAKE!  
  
Navi : You were? Oops...  
  
Link : Yeah... oops.  
  
Navi : Well, I am Navi, a fairy, nice to meet you!  
  
Link : A fairy? No way! o.O Fairies can't carry buckets full of water!  
  
Navi : Seems like they can!  
  
Link : Well, I'm sure that you're NOT a fairy! You're just some awfully strong err... thing controlled by I dunno who!  
  
Navi :Err... You have... imagination. I AM a fairy!  
  
Link : Then prove it!  
  
Navi : Err... How can I prove it?  
  
Link : AH HA! I knew you weren't a fairy! Then what are you?  
  
Navi : I am a f... spirit sent by the Deku Tree. He wants me to bring him to you... eerr no, bring you to him.  
  
Link : What? The Deku Tree? Hah, I'm sure it's just a joke. Spirits of the forest are tricky!  
  
Navi : This is definitively not my day... C'mon you little freak. Follow me.  
  
Link : Okay!  
  
Link gets out of his house and sees his friend Saria running towards him. He goes down the ladder to go find her.  
  
Saria : Hey Link! Are you alright? I heard you screaming from the Twin's house!  
  
Link : Yeah I'm fine! Thanks for asking.  
  
Saria : Then why are you all wet?  
  
Link : Bah, it's just the forest Spirit who splashed me to wake me up.  
  
Saria : Forest Spirit? *she sees Navi* Ooh! But that's not a forest Spirit Link! It's a fairy!  
  
Link : No it's not. I can tell the difference between a forest Spirit and a fairy and THAT *points Navi* is not a fairy.  
  
Navi : *boils*  
  
Saria : ^^' Yeah... I'm sure you're right... So why did the... spirit wanted to wake you up?  
  
Navi : The Great Deku Tree has summoned him.  
  
Saria : The Great Deku Tree? No way! Link! Do you realise?  
  
Link : Not really.  
  
Saria : Link, it is such an HONOUR to be summoned by the Great Deku Tree!  
  
Link : How can you tell? You're always summoned by him.  
  
Saria : Well... I'm different. Now go! Go find the Deku Tree! *giggles*  
  
Link : Yup yup! Come forest Spirit! We have a rendez-vous! *walks happily away*  
  
Saria : Hey, Miss Fairy!  
  
Navi : hm?  
  
Saria : If he gets too annoying, don't hesitate pulling his ears or hair. But don't play with his hat. The last time I tried I woke up three days later.  
  
Navi : oO Okay!  
  
When Navi catches up on Link, he's already confronting Mido.  
  
Mido : Hey small fry, what brings you here? Must I remind you that you have to mow the grass around my house?  
  
Link : oO What did I do again?  
  
Mido : You threw eggs on my windows.  
  
Link : But you have no windows...  
  
Mido : SHUSH! So, why are you here?  
  
Link : The Great Deku Tree has apparently summoned me.  
  
Mido : He did?! oO  
  
Link : I have no idea. It's the forest Spirit that told me and you know how much they're tricky *Navi flies up to Link* Ah, there it is!  
  
Mido : o.- Idiot. That's not a forest Spirit. It's a fairy.  
  
Link : Then how can you explain that it splashed me with a bucket full of water?  
  
Navi : You know you can say "she" when you speak of me?  
  
Link : No. But now I do!  
  
Mido : Well, I'm not going to let you pass!  
  
Link : Really?  
  
Mido : Really.  
  
Link : what a shame!  
  
Navi : What? But we really have to go see the Great Deku Tree! Link do something!  
  
Link : okay... *looks around, takes a pile of dirt and throws it in Mido's face* That's good enough?  
  
Mido : AARRGH MY EYES! Argh... NOW YOU HAVE A REASON TO MOW MY FREAKING GRASS! AND I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU PASS UNTIL IT'S DONE YOU JERK!  
  
Link : oO  
  
Navi : Great. Look at the trouble you've put us into.  
  
Link : Where? I can't see trouble!  
  
Navi : *pulls Link's ear*  
  
Link : Yeowch!  
  
They go to Mido's house and Link starts pulling off the grass, one blade after another.  
  
Navi : Link, this is gonna take ages. Why don't you go find a sword to cut it off faster?  
  
Link : I'm in no hurry. Besides, I want to make Mido even more mad.  
  
Navi : But I am in a hurry! Come oon! Get up, and find a sword right now! Or else... or else I'll tell the other Spirits to put an AWFUL curse on you!  
  
Link : I don't mind  
  
Navi : I'll pull your hat off!  
  
Link : *gets up and puts a hand on his hat* Don't you dare do that!  
  
Navi : Fine, I won't if you go find a sword!  
  
Link : Okay. *goes back to his "grass mowing"*  
  
Navi : Right now!  
  
Link : iiiiiiiiihhh!! *runs off*  
  
Navi : I really wonder... what the heck is wrong with him...  
  
A few moments later, Link returns with the Kokiri Sword and a Deku Shield.  
  
Navi : See? You can do it when you want! And talking about that... you can do it really fast too! But... what's with the shield?  
  
Link : The Know-It-All Brothers gave it to me... they said that a sword without a shield is not a sword... or maybe the opposite...  
  
Navi : No time for that! Now cut the grass! The Deku Tree is waiting for us!  
  
Link : Are all the forest Spirits as nervous than you?  
  
Navi : I don't know and I don't care! Now cut the FREAKING GRASS!  
  
Link : o.- *cuts the grass with his sword*  
  
When Link is finished, Mido's lawn is much uglier than it was before.  
  
Link : *proud of his job* I'm sure Mido's going to LOVE it!^^ Now let's go tell him that I'm finished, shall we? *starts skipping to the place where Mido was*  
  
Navi : *looks at the grass, which is really not even* I wouldn't be so sure...  
  
Further  
  
Mido : What? You're already done? o.O  
  
Link : yup yup!^^  
  
Mido : I think I'm gonna hire you...  
  
Link : So can we pass now?^^  
  
Mido : Yeah... huh... sure... Why do you look so happy?  
  
Navi : You don't want to know.  
  
Link skips by Mido  
  
Mido : Don't go thinking that I'll go easier on you just because you mowed my lawn!  
  
Great Deku Tree Meadow  
  
Link : Ohh look! A huge tree! Why... that tree is soo huge, it can't be a real tree! I bet it's made out of carton! Let's put it on fire to see!  
  
Navi : Link! The Great Deku Tree is a real tree! Trees are made out of wood, so it's sure that he'll catch on fire! Wait, what am I saying! Don't put the Great Deku Tree on fire!  
  
Link : Yeah, I bet you're saying this because your tricky trick wouldn't work, why you EVIL forest Spirit!  
  
Navi : Oh come on! Can't you be a little serious here! This is not a joke! *clears throat, that is if fairies do have throats* Oh Great Deku Tree! I have brought thou err thee the young boy that you wanted to see!  
  
Link : It's useless. It won't answer.  
  
Navi : Ahem... Deku Tree?  
  
Deku Tree : *snores* zzzzzzzzzzzzzz... *drools*  
  
Navi : OH COME ON! WAKE UP!  
  
Deku Tree : *wakes* huh? Ooh Navi! Hast thou brought the young boy that I summoned?  
  
Link : WOAH! And it talks!  
  
Deku Tree : Ho ho ho... What a clever child he is... Now listen well Link, for I have important things to tell you *Link raises his hand* Yes?  
  
Link : How does it work? I mean, the mechanism thing that can make you talk.  
  
Deku Tree : I'm afraid that I do not understand thy speaking...  
  
Link : Aww... well never mind...  
  
Deku Tree : Raise thy hand before speaking!  
  
Link : Why?  
  
Deku Tree : Because you can get Deku Stars!  
  
Link : *thinks a while and raises his hand*  
  
Deku Tree : Yes?  
  
Link : What are Deku Stars?  
  
Deku Tree : Deku Stars are points that you can accumulate to buy lovely souvenirs in the Deku Tree's Souvenir Shop! Here, one Star for you!  
  
A hoard of hyper Kokiri girls run to the Deku Tree Souvenir Shop  
  
Kokiri girl #1 : OMG! I'M GONNA GET THE DEKU TREE PLUSHIE!  
  
Kokiri girl #2 : No way! I have more Deku Stars than you! I get the plushie!  
  
Kokiri girl #3 : Hah! Well I'm gonna get the animated figurine of the Deku Tree!  
  
#1 and 2 : NO WAY!  
  
Link : Cool! *goes to follow them but Navi pulls his ear*  
  
Navi : No, you listen to the Deku Tree!  
  
Deku Tree : Then I shall continue... In the desert bla bla bla *goes on*  
  
Navi : *whispers to Link* Link, could I ask you a favour?  
  
Link : Well... depends...  
  
Navi : Could you NOT talk during the Great Deku Tree's speech?  
  
Link : Hm... Okay!  
  
Deku Tree : But I know these things might seem complicated for thee, for thou have lived thy life in the depths of the forest. That is the reason why I have prepared a lovely Power Point project for you^^ *clears throat* Boris! You can bring the screen and the projector!  
  
A Deku Baba, a plant monster, brings a white screen and a projector, and installs it in front of Link.  
  
Link, Navi : O.o  
  
Deku Tree : Good Boris. Oh, Boris is a very kind Deku Baba that I have raised and tamed. He is very sweet!^^  
  
Boris : ^^  
  
Deku Tree : Ok, now let's start shall we? Link nods  
  
Deku Tree : *a picture of a man with dark skin and red hair appears on the projector* This Link, is Ganondorf. He is the king of the Thieves and lives in the desert. He is a Gerudo. *A map of Hyrule appears and Boris points to the desert* Good. Ganondorf wants to get hold of this *a picture of an emerald appears* It is the Spiritual Stone of the forest that I keep safely with me. So one day, Ganondorf *picture of Ganondorf* comes to me and says "Give me the Spiritual Stone or you might regret it!" Obviously, I said no. *animated picture of a tree shaking it's head" Isn't that lovely, I found it on internet! Anyways... So Ganondorf got mad and put an awful curse on me. *Boris sobs* Now Link, the curse is slowly taking away my life and if I die, the forest will be in peril. Please, enter in me and destroy the curse. If you succeed, which I know you will, I will reward you with the Spiritual Stone *picture of the stone with an angelic choir : Aaaaaaaaah!* Dost thou think thou hast the courage to achieve this task?  
  
Link : Oh yes!  
  
Navi : Well I'm not sure. Link, what is the most courageous thing you made in your life?  
  
Link : I squished a mad spider with my BARE HAND!  
  
Navi : -.-'  
  
Deku Tree : *_* Good! Then you might enter. Boris, you can take away the screen and the projector. Good boy! *opens his mouth*  
  
Boris : ^^ *takes the projector and the screen away*  
  
Link : *to Navi* Seriously, this can't be a real tree. Trees can't talk, can't do Purer Paint projects or whatever, and they DON'T have mouths!  
  
Navi : Link, the Deku Tree is a magical tree! It's the guardian spirit of the forest!  
  
Link : Really?  
  
Navi : Really.  
  
Link : Hah, how could I trust you, you tricky-tricky EVIL forest Spirit! *runs into the Deku Tree*  
  
Navi : I'M GONNA KILL HIM!  
  
Boris : *comes to Navi* Juseusdm Tsoiudshh jdhideiuweuiu! (at least he seems interested in saving the Deku Tree!)  
  
Navi : You've got a point! *follows Link*  
  
**********  
  
Here! Chapter 1 is complete!  
  
MissTerry : *to the crowd* By applauses, who liked the story?  
  
Crowd : *everyone applauds*  
  
MissTerry : ^^ Okay, by raising your hands, who just wants to slap Link upside the face?  
  
Link : Hey!  
  
Crowd : *No one raises their hands*  
  
Link : *to the author, MissTerry* XP  
  
MissTerry : Oh shush! Okay, I mean, if Link wasn't good-looking, who would want to slap him upside the face after reading this fanfic?  
  
Crowd : *everyone raises their hands*  
  
MissTerry :^^ Well, now is the time that we leave you. If you liked my story, don't hesitate, and review!  
  
A girl comes up to MissTerry  
  
MissTerry : Heavenly? What are you doing here?  
  
HeavenlyStrike : Can't I just say hi?^^ (read : I'm taking over your fanfic!)  
  
MissTerry : Err... how 'bout no.  
  
HeavenlyStrike : Aww... *walks away* (read : I shall plot my revenge!) 


	2. The Spider, the Tree and the Owl oO

Narrator : In the last chapter, Link met his fairy, Navi, and thought she was a forest Spirit.  
  
Link : No, not a forest Spirit, a tricky-tricky EVIL forest Spirit! By the way, where are you coming from?  
  
MissTerry : I hired him. Now stop bugging him and do something else! *gives Link an ice cream cone and he runs away with it* ^^' Go on.  
  
Narrator : *coldly* Thanks. As I was saying, Navi the fairy told Link that he was summoned by the Deku Tree. She had trouble bringing him to the guardian spirit because the young hero didn't seem to care about it. Now Link and Navi are inside the Deku Tree in order to break the Deku Tree's curse.  
  
**********  
  
Inside the Deku Tree  
  
Link : Wee... smells really bad in here! *looks around* Ooh! Look! There are other Borises! *He goes to see a Deku Baba who raises and stares at Link*  
  
Navi : Link! No! That one's evil!  
  
Link : Yeah! Try to trick me again you EV... *the Deku Baba bites Link* OUCH! Evil Boris!  
  
He takes his sword and cuts the Deku Baba's stem in two. The upper part falls on the floor.  
  
Link : There you go! *sticks his tongue at the dead Deku Baba*  
  
Navi : I didn't know you knew how to use that thing.  
  
Link : Me neither...  
  
Navi : Well... just climb on that ladder over there. We have to find the source of the curse and fast!  
  
Link : Ladder? But trees don't have ladders in them! Nor do they have big holes covered by some sticky spider web that looks really fun to jump on it!  
  
Navi : Ooh! Link! Maybe if you jump on it, it will break!  
  
Link : Yay! * jumps on the spider web* Doesn't do anything.  
  
Navi : Let's try from higher!  
  
She flies to the ladder and realises that Link isn't following.  
  
Navi : Are you okay?  
  
Link : For now yes, but I see clear in your plan! It's a conspiracy between you, Mido and the Deku Tree to get rid of me!  
  
Navi : *pulls Link's ear* Stop being such a freak and climb that ladder!  
  
Link finally decides himself to climb the ladder. He walks a bit, and touches the wooden wall to make sure it's really made out of wood. He also touches spider webs to make sure they're not fake either. Suddenly, a green light glows in front of him.  
  
Link : oO What the heck is that!  
  
The light turns into a flying little character made out of wood with a leaf on it's face.  
  
Link : *blinks*  
  
Thing : Hello Link! I am a forest Spirit sent by the goddesses to help you!  
  
Link : *blinks even more*  
  
Thing : They told me to give you this weapon to help you defeating Queen Ghoma! I wish you good luck in your quest! Goodbye! *turns back to a light spot and disappears*  
  
Link : Hey! Where's my weapon!  
  
A slingshot falls on Link's head, then, on the ground.  
  
Link : Ouch! *picks the slingshot up* COOL! A slingshot!  
  
Navi : Are you sure it's a real one?  
  
Link : Well of course! I can recognize a real slingshot when I see one! I mean, how cool! I've always wanted to have a cool looking slingshot like that!  
  
Link's thoughts : Link is running after Mido, shooting Deku Seeds at him with a slingshot.  
  
Navi : I don't like that grin on your face. Let's continue.  
  
Link : Wait, wait wait! I wanna try it out!  
  
Navi : No! we don't have time!  
  
Link : aww... Hey but wait a minute... If that little guy was a forest Spirit, then you are...  
  
Navi : Yes!  
  
Link : AN IMPOSTOR!  
  
Navi : -.-'  
  
Link : You lied to me!  
  
Navi : It's you that didn't want to believe me! I told you I AM a fairy! I am YOUR fairy!  
  
Link : I... I trusted you...;.;  
  
Navi : Yeah right... Now jump off that cliff before I pull off your hat.  
  
Link : oO Eek! *jumps off and lands on the spider web who breaks under his weight*  
  
Navi : good boy! *she joins Link* Link : *swimming in the water pit* Wee hee!  
  
Navi : Oh my gosh... LINK! Stop messing around and do what you're supposed to do!  
  
Link : *stops swimming and looks around* I see no curse. My mom always said that if you can't get to something, let it come to you!  
  
Navi : Link! You have no mom, you're a Kokiri!  
  
Link : Really? Oh yeah... I remember now!  
  
Navi : Come on, get out of the water.  
  
As soon as Link gets out of the water, a Deku Scrub pops out it's "house" and shoots a nut at him. Link avoided it.  
  
Navi : Link! It's a Deku Scrub! You must defeat it!  
  
Link : *stares at the monster* Aww, it looks so cute, why should I kill it?  
  
Deku Scrub : Juewus?! ôÔ (Cute?!) *spits a Deku Nut at Link*  
  
Link : OUCH! Why you little...  
  
The Deku Scrub spits another nut that Link blocks with his wooden shield. The nut bounces back at the Scrub who gets dizzy. Link takes out his sword and runs towards the Deku Scrub who gets scared and runs away, but stucks itself in a corner on the room.  
  
Link : *yells* Come back here you BIG MEANIE! *prepares to attack the Deku Scrub*  
  
Deku Scrub : *squeaky voice* Whignishi gniiiii! Kwerahfs gnidaas reetnd Gohma! (Don't kill meeee! I'll tell you how to beat Queen Gohma!)  
  
Link : o.-  
  
Navi : It wants you to spare it. He's willing to tell you how to beat the monster in here.  
  
Link : Nah, I bet it's just lying! You BAD Deku, BAD!  
  
DS : *same squeaky voice* Gnkhgisi kiidyusudh kwutuahsn ryeuajfn oolspd iaiuyfoofos! Ooooh, resansniou reetndii! (Shoot her in the eye then attack her with your sword when she is stunned. Ooooh, sorry queenie!) *runs away*  
  
Link : What did he say?  
  
Navi : I didn't catch everything, but he said something about shooting and striking with your sword...  
  
Link : Useless creatures... *walks into the door to the boss' lair*  
  
In Queen Gohma's room.  
  
Navi : Sheesh... I don't like the atmosphere in here...  
  
Link : Why is there some smoke around here? Why does it stink like that? Why is that creepy eye staring at me? Where are we? What...  
  
Navi : ENOUGH!  
  
Link : ._.  
  
Navi : What about the creepy eye, where is it?  
  
Link : *points at the ceiling*  
  
Navi looks at the place where Link is pointing and she sees a bright yellow eyeball staring at them. The eyeball rolls and it's owner falls on the floor. Link looks at it and he notices that the thing looked like a spider.  
  
Navi : Eek! It's queen Gohma! *hides under Link's hat*  
  
Link : *compares his hand to the huge spider* Hm... My hand is too small to squish it...  
  
Gohma : Tuwjund! Jusreus kjiuweu jweiugkjskj! (Hello! I've prepared some tea just for you!)  
  
Link : What did it say?  
  
Navi : *hysterical* I have no idea, but it's sure that it's no good! Do something!  
  
The spider goes back on the ceiling and prepares to lay eggs, while staring at Link. It's eye turns red.  
  
Link : Why does it look like it's gonna lay eggs?  
  
Navi : Do something or I pull off your hat! Aim for her eye!  
  
Link : eek! *takes his slingshot, aims and shoots at Gohma's eye*  
  
As soon as the bullet lands in the monster's eye, she falls on the ground, stunned.  
  
Link : Now what do I do? Why is has her eye turned green?  
  
Navi : *passes out*  
  
Link : ... *takes his sword* I guess you'll be more helpful than that tricky- tricky EVIL fairy!  
  
Link rushes to the dizzy spider and attacks several times the green eye, until it pops. Gohma gets up in pain and runs to the ceiling. She falls on the floor and catches on fire. A blue light appears in the center of the room after the monster finished burning.  
  
Link : *covered by some viscous liquid from the monster's eye* eww... ...GROSS! EWW! EWW! EEEEWWW X( *jumps around, screaming, until he lands in the blue light and gets teleported outside, in front of the Deku Tree*  
  
Deku Tree Meadow  
  
Deku Tree : Ooh... Aah...  
  
Link : I killed the big spider, now can I be rewarded?  
  
Deku Tree : Ooh... Where is Navi the fairy?  
  
Link : *lifts his hat* Here. That useless tricky-tricky EVIL fairy couldn't stand the tension.  
  
Deku Tree : Aah... Poor her. Well, in that case, thou shall listen well, Link. Even though thou hast successfully lifted the curse that was cast upon me, I am still doomed and will not last for long.  
  
Link : Aw... *tends his hand* glad I met you!  
  
Navi : *wakes up* Wha... where are we?  
  
Deku Tree : I have many things I must tell thou Link, but my time has come, and I do not have many time left. That is why I prepared another Power Point project!^^  
  
Link : So that's how it was called!  
  
Boris arrives with the screen and the projector. A picture of three goddesses and a golden triangle is projected.  
  
Link : Nice picture!  
  
Deku Tree : Ooh, I am glad thou appreciates it. I searched for hours on internet! Ahem. A long, long time ago, the three goddesses you see there, Din, Farore and Nayru, created our land of Hyrule. Each on them created a part of the land you now know. Their task being achieved, the three returned to the heavens and left a mark of their passage, the Triforce.  
  
Link : *raises hand*  
  
Deku Tree : Yes?  
  
Link : And what does that Triforce do? Can we eat it?  
  
Deku Tree : Unfortunately, I cannot answer to thy question. Oh, three Deku Stars for thee by the way. To answer this inquiry, thou hast to go see the princess of Destiny in the Hyrule Castle. Now, my time has come. I shall die. Good bye Boris, good bye Navi, good bye Link. Good luck in thy quest... *dies*  
  
Boris : *cries and runs away*  
  
Link : Hey! You forgot to give me the Stone!  
  
Boris : *comes back and throws the emerald to Link*  
  
Link : Thanks!  
  
Navi : *sobs*  
  
Link : ._.  
  
Navi : NOOOOOO! DEKU TREEE! Don't leave me! Don't go away!  
  
Link : *goes away* Ahhh, this was a tiring day, I shall go rest!  
  
Navi : Don't leave me alone with this freak! DEKU TREEEEEEEEE!!! ;___; ... *flies back to Link*  
  
Kokiri Forest  
  
Link is standing in front of Mido, who's face is crimson red.  
  
Link : Something's wrong?...  
  
Mido : DID YOU SEE HOW MY LAWN LOOKED?  
  
Link : No  
  
Mido : I guess I could have guessed!  
  
Link : You know, there are things worse than an ugly lawn.  
  
Mido : Like what?  
  
Link : Err... The Great Deku Tree's death?  
  
Mido : Yeah, that would be worse... Wait... are you saying that the Great Deku Tree is dead?!  
  
Link : *small voice* maybe?  
  
Mido : *yells so loud that the other Kokiris look at them* YOU KILLED THE DEKU TREE! YOU SCREWED UP M Y LAWN! I'M GONNA KILL YOU! AAAAAAAH!!!  
  
Link : oO *shoots a Deku seed at Mido's face and runs away*  
  
Mido : OUCH! *runs after Link* COME BACK HERE!  
  
Mido chases Link around the Kokiri Forest until Link exits the forest. Mido is going to follow him but Saria stops him.  
  
Saria : Mido! No! You'll die if you leave the forest!  
  
Mido : *stops and looks at Link running away* THEN YOU'LL DIE BY YOURSELF! XP *walks away, proud of himself*  
  
Saria : *sigh* Link... Good luck...  
  
Outside the forest  
  
Link : Gee, that Mido-freak finally decide to give up... *looks around* HEY! Wait a second! Are we outside of the forest.  
  
Navi : Yeah? Why?  
  
Link : oO *throws himself on the ground and makes the bacon dance aka epileptic attack* AAAHHH AAHHH I'M DYING AAAAHH!  
  
Navi : You almost got me. Fine actor you are.  
  
Link : *gets up* Really? Then where's my oscar?  
  
Navi : -.-  
  
Link : Why ain't I dying?  
  
Navi : Dunno.  
  
Suddenly, a big fat owl comes and lands on a branch  
  
Link : oO What the heck is that?  
  
Navi : an owl.  
  
Link : No way! Owls aren't that huge! It's a fake one!  
  
Navi : *pulls Link's ear*  
  
Owl : Hoot hoot! Hello Link! How are you by this GORGEOUS day!  
  
Link : *points* IT TALKED! *faints*  
  
Navi : Stop with the cheesy acting!  
  
Link gets up.  
  
Owl : Hoot hoot! You left the forest in such a hurry, I guess you are really excited about the adventure that you are about to live?  
  
Link : It's just a guess.  
  
Owl : Hoot HOOT! Well, I have things to tell to you. First, your friend Saria wanted to give you this before you left, but you left too soon you see? Here, it's her ocarina. She hopes that when you'll use it, you'll remember of her. *throws a small ocarina at Link and he catches it* And also, you have got a call from the Lon Lon Ranch who heard about your WONDERFUL lawn-mowing talent and they would like to have their lawn mowed by you, oh yes you-u! Just follow that path over here and you'll get there. But I also heard that you have to see Princess Zelda! Follow the same path...  
  
Navi : OH! A horde of flying beavers! Look!  
  
Owl : Beavers? *looks around*  
  
Link : WHERE! WHERE! oO  
  
Navi : *pulls Link's ear and whispers* Let's just get away from him before I fall asleep!  
  
Link : But I wanted to see beavers! ;.; *runs away*  
  
Owl : *while Navi and Link are escaping* WHERE?  
  
Link : So, we go to Lon Lon Ranch?  
  
Navi : Hell no! We have to follow the Deku Tree's orders and go see princess Zelda!  
  
Link : I don't care about the princess! Besides, the Deku Tree's dead. He won't know.  
  
Navi : But! You can't just ignore the promise you made!  
  
Link : I promised something?  
  
Navi : Yes...  
  
Link : crap! Well I say we decide by playing rock paper scissors.  
  
Navi : FINE!  
  
After a while...  
  
Link : HA! I WIN!  
  
Navi : No way! The fairy beats everything!  
  
Link : Really?  
  
Navi : Really!  
  
Link : Aw... ._.  
  
Navi : No grass-mowing for you dear!  
  
**********  
  
Narrator : Link is now going to go to Princess Zelda's castle to bring her the Spiritual Stone of the forest. How will he find his way to the castle? Find out in the next chapter! Okay, now my job here is done. I leave *walks away*  
  
MissTerry : ^^' Anyways... I'd like to thank my reviewers! I wrote this as fast as I could just for you! There is some things that I wanted to be in that chapter, but it would have been too long hihi... And I will also try to write chapter 3 as fast as I can, but school is slowing me down... I have to stay concentrated on my studies... ._. Oki, I'm done talking! I hope you liked this second chapter! Tata! *walks away*  
  
Two girls walk up the stage.  
  
HeavenlyStrike : Oki, I don't really know you, but thanks for being my assistant in this fanfic-invasion tentative.  
  
MissLundmark : What?! I am not your assistant! I AM the master! I AM the best in the world! *fixes her hair* I'm sooo dreamy! Oh and HoCkEy RuLz!  
  
HeavenlyStrike : -.-' *looks around* Hey, where's everyone?  
  
MissLundmark : ... Gone? I guess we're too late...  
  
HeavenlyStrike : Crap... 


End file.
